Unir le bien et le mal
by Melicia
Summary: La guerre est toujours là. Drago et Hermione s'aiment en secret malgré tout. C'est une one short donc tout petit résumé. voila ce qui se passe quand je regarde trop de dessins animés


_Bonjour à tous,_

_J'ai ici une petite one-short qui m'est venu alors que je regardait Pocahontas et oui j'ai bo avoir dix-sept ans, j'adore toujours autant les dessins animés de walt disney (surtout Pocahontas et Mulan). Enfin bref, voilà la petite histoire que j'ai inventé au lieu de réviser pour le bac ou continuer mon autre fanfic._

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

_Patricia_

**Unir le bien et le mal**

Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient tous déserts. Tous, non, on pouvait voir une ombre se diriger vers la porte regardant quelques fois par dessus son épaule pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas suivie. Elle savait que ce qu'elle aller faire lui était interdit, Ginny qui était la seule au courant s'était chargée de lui rappeler mais il le fallait.

_Flash back_

Ginny et Hermione étaient au bord de la forêt interdite, profitant du calme ambiant en ce temps de bataille en effet même si Harry avait tué Voldemort, certains mangemorts conduits par Lucius Malfoy avait réussit à s'échapper et s'était regroupés de l'autre côté de la forêt attendant de pouvoir attaquer.

Ginny et Hermione discutaient ou plutôt se disputaient à propos de deux sujets :

- Hermione, il faut que tu arrêtes tes promenades dans la forêt Interdite, on est en temps de guerre, elle n'a jamais été mois sûre qu'à ce jour… De plus, Harry l'a interdit tu te rappelles qu'il y a une semaine Remus a été blessé lors d'une mission d'observation et sans Ron il aurait été capturé et tué.

- Mais, Ginny, j'en ai besoin j'ai pris l'habitude, ça me détend et me permet d'oublier la guerre, et tous les autres soucis.

- C'est la demande de Ron n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui et non, je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à l'épouser, je ne l'aime pas et cela malgré toutes les pressions d'Harry. Il est certes le chef de l'Ordre et mon meilleur ami ce n'est pas pas le chef de mon cœur.

- S'il y avait autre chose tu m'en parlerais, hein ? Je me fais du soucis pour toi, tu vas de plus en plus dans cette forêt tu sais que ça pourrait mal tourner, que tu pourrais te faire attaquer. Je m'inquiète pour toi, après tout elle est pleine de…

Elle s'arrêta d'un coup de parler les yeux exorbités d'horreur pointant du doigt quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Hermione se retourna et alors que Ginny allait crier pour donner l'alerte et mit sa main sur la bouche de son amie pour l'en empêcher tout en s'adressant à l'homme qui avait surgit (mais qui est-ce ?)

- Draco, tu es fou, que fais- tu ici ?

- Il fallait que je te vois. Il faut que je te parle.

- Tu ne devrait pas être là c'est dangereux et pour toi et pour moi.

Elle allait partir avec Ginny toujours sous le choc quand il la rattrapa :

- Rejoins-moi ce soir à la clairière.

Puis, il s'évanouit dans la forêt au moment où Harry se dirigeait vers les filles. Hermione lâcha son amie qui allait prononcer quelque chose quand elle fut interrompu par le Survivant :

- Les filles, à qui parliez-vous ?

Hermione répondit le plus vite possible

- A personne !

- Vous ne devriez pas rester là c'est trop dangereux par les temps qui courent. Bon, rentrons.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le château, Harry partit tout de suite pour un compte rendu de mission alors que les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers leurs chambre dans une aile spécialement aménagée pour l'ordre. Hermione allait renter dans se chambre quand Ginny l'interrompit :

- Tu ne vas pas y aller, hein ? Je ne peux plus couvrir tes escapades dans la forêt c'est trop dangereux.

Mais Hermione ne répondit pas et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

_Fin du flash back_

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione se dirigeait rapidement vers la porte monumentale de Poudlard mais au moment de sortir elle fut attraper par Ginny terrorisée :

- Hermione, n'y va pas c'est trop dangereux.

- Laisse moi, Ginny, il faut que j'y aille et tu n'as rien à dire.

La jeune fille se détacha rapidement de la prise de sa meilleure amie et dirigea en courant vers la sombre masse que formait la forêt. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que Ginny en la voyant partir, décida d'aller voir Ron qui s'entraînait sur un mannequin à jeter des sorts :

- Ginny, que fais-tu ici ? Où est Hermione ?

- Je crois qu'elle à des problèmes.

Aussitôt, sans mentionner Draco elle lui annonça que son amie était partit dans la Forêt Interdite.

Du côté du camp mangemort, alors que tous discutaient et plaisantaient autour du feu, Draco lui se faufilait vers la forêt. Le seul à l'avoir remarquer fût Blaise Zabini et Lucius Malfoy.

Blaise sa dirigea vers les arbres pour voir où était partit son ami quant il allait revenir, il fût poussé par son chef, j'ai nommé Lucius qui lui ordonna de le suivre et lui commanda de tuer tout Phoenix qu'il verrait. Ainsi tous comme Ron suivi Hermione, Blaise lui suivit son ami.

Dans la forêt, tout paraissait calme quand Draco arriva Hermione était déjà là et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Draco la serra contre lui tout en s'empreignant de l'odeur de celle qu'il aimait en secret. Un bruit derrière eux, les firent sursauter mais ils se calmèrent en se rendant compte que c'était Firenze, le centaure qui savait tout de leur amour. Il leur annonça qu'une bataille aurait lieu bientôt. Hermione déclara :

- Il y a peu être moyen d'éviter ça, il faut aller parler à Harry, lui seul peut arrêter ça.

- Mais enfin, Hermione, quand deux partit veulent se battre il est impossible de les empêcher. Répondit Draco

- Il faut pourtant essayer, c'est le seul moyen pour vous de ne plus avoir à vous cacher. N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux Draco pouvoir vivre avec elle pour toujours ? demanda le centaure.

- Si, allons voir Potter.

Hermione se jeta dans ses bras et pour la première fois il osa l'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient telles qu'il les imaginait douces, chaudes, sucrées. Mais alors qu'ils commençaient à profiter de leur baiser. Un cri retentit et Ron, fou de colère et de jalousie, se jeta sur Draco pour le frapper ayant lâché sa baguette en percutant le grand blond. Il l'assaillit de coups de poing et quand il commencèrent à rouler sur eux-mêmes, le roux réussit à reprendre sa baguette, la pointa contre la gorge de son ennemi, et lorsqu'il allait prononcer l'impardonnable qui lui permettrait de le tuer, un éclair vert le toucha en plein cœur et tomba à la renverse.

Blaise se précipita vers son ami et des appels commencèrent à retentir cherchant Ron et Hermione.

- Blaise

- Il est mort ?

- Tu as tué Ron !

- J'ai crus que…

- N'approche pas de lui. Ordonna Hermione en se précipitant sur Blaise pour le frapper. Draco la retint en tentant de lui expliquer :

- Il voulait seulement…

Hermione répliqua :

- Il a tué un des mien

Les cris se rapprochait et Draco, paniqué, ordonna :

- Blaise, retourne au campement.

Blaise s'enfuit, Hermione, elle, s'était effondrée auprès du cadavre de Ron et murmurait sans cesse « il a tué Ron, il a tué Ron ! » Alors que Draco s'approchait de sa bien aimée, il fût stupéfier par Rémus qui venait d'arriver, accompagné de Tonks, Neville et Seamus. Tonks lui pris sa baguette et le fit léviter devant elle, Neville le surveillait de près, Seamus s'occupait de la dépouille de Ron et Rémus fermait la marche avec Hermione à qui il n'avait pas dit un mot.

Quand l'expédition rentra, on entendit les lamentations de Molly et Ginny à la vue du mort. Harry, présent à leur arrivée, ordonna la mort de Draco et Hermione déjà atterrée par la mort de son meilleur ami s'effondra au sol sous la sentence. Tout le monde rentra au château pour pleurer la mort d'un des meilleur combattant sauf Ginny qui resta auprès de son amie pour la réconforter.

Au niveau du clan mangemort, le retour de Blaise et l'annonce de la capture de Draco avait provoqué un froid. Il fût décider d'aller le récupérer coûte que coûte et d'exterminer, enfin, ces Phoenix de malheur. Ainsi, la bataille se préparait pour le lendemain à l'aube.

Hermione pleurait toujours sur le sol à côté de Ginny qui ne savait comment la réconforter.

- J'ai tout gâcher à cause de moi Ron est mort et Draco va mourir sans que je puisse rien faire.

- Hermione, j'ai demandé à Ron de te retrouver, j'étais vraiment inquiète pour toi, je te jure que je croyais bien faire.

- Tout ça est arrivé à cause de moi et maintenant plus jamais je reverrais Draco.

- Viens avec moi !

Elle la releva et l'entraîna avec elle. Elles se dirigèrent vers le lieu où était emprisonné Draco en attente de son exécution prévue le lendemain matin. Les gardes autorisèrent Hermione à lui parler. Elle entra dans la cellule et s'accroupit devant Draco attacher à genoux à même le sol, la tête baissée quand il sentit sa présence devant lui il releva le menton et Hermione se serra contre lui :

- Hermione

- Je n'en veux est de ma faute, on aurait jamais dû se rencontrer. Ron aurait été en vie et toi, tu ne serais pas sur le point de mourir.

- He ! Ne dit pas ça, regarde moi, plutôt mourir demain que vivre un siècle sans t'avoir connu. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai connu pire, je n'ai pas d'exemple en tête.

-Je ne dois pas t'abandonner. Lui répondit-elle tout en lui caressant la joue et le fixant pour tenter de graver ses traits dans sa mémoire.

- Tu me reverras. Quoiqu'il puisse m'arriver, je serais toujours une flamme dans ton cœur.

Au moment où elle allait répondre, Ginny l'interrompit pour lui dire qu'il fallait partir. Hermione se leva à regret et sortit. Elle partit en courant vers la forêt elle savait que par sa faute il allait être tué, que d'autres allaient mourir puisque Lucius n'allait pas rester les bras croisée en attendant la mort de son fils unique et qu'il n'attendait qu'une occasion pour déclencher la guerre. Elle en était là dans ses réflexions quand apparut Firenze qui lui annonça :

- Il est encore temps de sauver la paix. Tu peux sauver Draco et tu le sais.

- Non, il est condamné à mort et Lucius ne va pas rester sans rien faire. J'ai tout gâcher, moi, qui croyait pouvoir éviter ça, j'ai causé la mort de l'homme de mon meilleur ami et celle de l'homme que j'aime. Elle fit une pause et déclara : Non, il est pas encore mort je dois encore le sauver.

Sur ces paroles, elle vit le soleil se lever et sans un au revoir pour le centaure elle partit en courant vers le château. Au moment, où elle arriva les deux camps étaient face à face, baguette levée, prêts à attaquer au milieu des deux armées, se trouvait Harry face à Draco, prêt à lancer le sortilège de mort. Elle courut, alors, pour se placer entre les deux hommes et déclara :

- Si tu veux le tuer, il faudra me tuer avant.

- Hermione, écarte toi ordonna Harry

- Non, je refuse, c'est l'homme que j'ai choisi.

Des sursauts de stupeur s'élevèrent des deux camps, mais elle continua comme si de rien était :

- Regarde-les ! Voilà où conduit le chemin de la haine et de la violence,ce n'est pas celui que j'ai choisi. Il est temps d'arrêter de se battre, il est temps de reconstruire le pays ravagé par la guerre contre Voldmort, il est temps de laisser de côté vos querelles idéologiques.

Harry comprit qu'elle avait raison il baissa sa baguette et prit la parole :

-Hermione a raison, nous sommes tous aveuglés par la haine et par les pertes d'êtres chers mais elle seule parle d'amour, de fraternité, et de reconstruction. A partir de se jour s'il faut encore prendre des vies cela ne commencera pas avec moi.

Le survivant se retourna vers son camp et ordonna :

- Baissez vos baguettes et libérez le prisonnier.

Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Draco qui referma son étreinte sur elle, humant au passage son odeur fruité qu'il aimait tant. Le camp de Lucius commençait à baisser leur baguette attendrit par le couple si improbable et comprenant le vrai des paroles de Hermione et d'Harry. A ce moment, Luicius repris ses esprits :

- Profitons-en ! Feuuu !

Blaise s'interposa :

- Non, vous avez vu , Draco est libre à présent, ils ne veulent pas se battre.

- Vous ne voyez pas que c'est une ruse. J'ai dit feu !

Mais voyant le groupe de contre lui et ses ordres augmenter. Il décida :

- Bien je réglerai ça moi même !

Il lança alors un sectussempra contre Harry mais Draco ayant vu le coup venir s'élança et s'interposa, il prit alors le sort sur le coté gauche et retomba dans un cri sur le sol. Hermione au moment où elle avait vu le sort venir, avait lança presque par réflexe un sortilège de mort sur Lucius puis elle s'était élancée près de Draco et le soutenant, elle cria le nom de Madame Pomfresh. Celle-ci arriva et fit sont possible pour soigner les blessure mais ils ramenèrent le jeune homme inconscient au château. A ce moment là, l'attente pour Hermione commença. Elle resta à son chevé jour et nuit, se nourrissant du minimum, et dormant très peu.

Quand Draco se réveilla cinq jours plus tard, la première chose qu'il vit, fût Hermione endormie sa main serrant la sienne, la tête sur son matelas.

Il la réveilla tout doucement et quand elle le vit éveillé, elle lui sauta au cou en l'embrassant. Elle lui demanda alors :

- Ne me fais plus jamais ça, ne me quitte plus jamais.

Il lui répondit tout entre deux baisers :

- Plus jamais, ma puce, je te le promet.

**Fin**

_A enfin fini j'ai quand même mis plus de quatre heures à l'écrire. Décidement le pauvre Ron n'a pas de chance soi je le tue soi c'est un méchant (dans être dans le néant). Vous pensez quoi de Draco en John Smith et Hermione en Pocahontas. J'espère qu'elle vous a plus même si moi-même je trouve quelque passage un peu gnangan._

_Enfin laissez moi vos impressions._

_Biz_

_Patricia_


End file.
